Viviana Tsukimura
Viviana is one of the three main characters in 'Aikatsu: Idol Cafe!' and is a 1st year student at Starlight Academy. Viviana is often the motivator of the trio because of her optimistic attitude and her strong will. Though she often isn't the one to make suggestions, she's the one to encourage them. She enjoys most things in life due to her ability to look at the bright side of the situation rather than focusing on the negatives. Viviana is a pop type idol and her favourite brand is 'Animal Instinct', a brand that focuses on golden colours and animal features. She's the leader in her unit with Mariko and Nanami and is also in an unofficial duo unit with Mariko. Biography Viviana didn't move to Japan until she turned 10, and she moved to Japan on her own. Her parents hired a live-in maid to be Viviana's guardian while she lived in the country. Before moving to Japan, she was often home alone with a butler in America as her parents worked long hours and would often be away on business. Because of her grandmother, who was born Japanese, Viviana was fluent in Japanese and upon moving to Japan, changed her surname to her grandmothers' in order to feel more welcome in the new country. Upon starting school, Viviana immediately made friends with Mariko and, soon after, Nanami, who were both interested in her foreign nature. They quickly became close friends and behaved as though they had known each other their entire life. When they turned 13, Mariko gathered her courage and asked the other two if they'd like to apply to Starlight Academy with her, since she was too afraid to go on her own and had dreamed of applying for a while. Though Nanami wasn't confident in herself, Viviana encouraged for all of them to apply and they spent the next few months training before the entrance exams opened. Though the other two were unsure of the outcome, all three were accepted into the school and quickly transferred to live in the dorms. Viviana was fortunate enough to share a dorm with Mariko while Nanami had to take a room down the hall with another girl who had gotten accepted. Appearance Viviana has yellow golden hair that reaches down her back. Some of her hair is tied into small twin-tails that are tied high up. She has lime green eyes. She often wears the Starlight Academy uniform messily. Her track suit has orange accents. Her casual attire usually consists of short skirts, stockings and boots. If she isn't wearing a jacket, she'll be wearing a simple shirt with no pattern or design. Idol Status Viviana is a pop type idol that attends Starlight Academy. Her favourite brand is 'Animal Instinct' and her theme colour is Pumpkin Orange. Owned Coords * Pumpkin Latte Coord Idol Aura Mini suns float around her and pawprints appear in a walking fashion around her legs. There are also some sunflowers around her feet Relationships Mariko Kenmochi Mariko was the first girl to approach Viviana when she transferred to her class. Mariko was also the first person to visit Viviana's house since Mariko couldn't invite guests to her own. Though they're both close friends with Nanami as well, Mariko and Viviana get along best because of their similar living situations and similar outlooks on life. It's because of Mariko and Nanami that Viviana can remain so positive. Nanami Shirokane Viviana was the one to approach Nanami after Nanami had expressed some interest in Viviana. Though Nanami chose to keep her distance and watch from afar, Viviana decided to take it upon herself to introduce herself to Nanami. Though Nanami was shy at first, they quickly got on to like each other after an athletic festival at their school. It's because of Mariko and Nanami that Viviana can remain so positive. Gallery With Mariko.png|Viviana with Mariko in their Starlight Winter Uniform Trivia * Her birthday is the 30th of July. * Her blood type is B. * Her Zodiac sign is Leo. * She is born in America. * Her favorite foods: takoyaki, crepes. Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:Tsukidagger